


This is Not a Drunken Hookup Fic

by Thanatoaster



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Stereotypes, cuties being cute, demo is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatoaster/pseuds/Thanatoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people are in love, get drunk, and don't have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not a Drunken Hookup Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanktalkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/gifts).



> For Hanktalkin, who is responsible for me writing anything at all, and also doesn't like drunken hookup fics. 
> 
> You are awesome.

Jane and Tavish were spending another furlough in Vegas. It was their favourite place to go to get away from the RED and BLU nonsense and just be together. Things were different this time though, the difference being the nature of their relationship. At the end of their last vacation they had taken their relationship from friends, to something more. They'd decided not to label it yet, they were both inexperienced in relationships with other men, and Jane admitted he didn't really have experience with relationships at all.

It didn't bother Tavish to take things slow. He'd always guessed Jane was less experienced in the realm of love and romance, but he was perfectly happy to just take his hand and follow Jane's lead. So far they hadn't done anything more than steal a couple kisses on the battlefield, but those fleeting moments hidden from their teammates were enough to leave him on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

That morning as they had driven down the highway, Tavish could see that Jane was on edge.

“Jane?” He'd said, “Are you feeling alright?”

“I'm fine,” Jane replied, but Tavish could see he didn't look fine.

“You don't gotta lie around me Jane... You can tell me what's bothering you.”

After a few moments of silence Jane spoke.

“It's just that we will be sharing a room and... I don't know if I can...”

“Jane it's ok.” He said, upon realizing what was bothering the other man. “We aren't doing anything unless you specifically tell me you want to.”

He relaxed after that, Tavish hated to think Jane was expecting to be pressured into having sex that night. He knew where the idea was coming from though, all you ever heard about men loving other men was something to do with sex. Everywhere you went there was this idea that men were purely sexual beings, and women were the only ones who got into relationships for anything else.

Maybe part of it was true. If Jane had been enthusiastic and willing... Tavish would have happily gone right along with it. He craved Jane physically, the soldier was the only thing he could think about when his body craved release, but the idea of manipulating Jane to give him pleasure sickening. It wasn't something he would do to anyone, nevermind the man he loved.

*

The evening was a fun one.

It was disappointing to be back in public and have to hide their feelings, but the music was good and the beer was cheap. Occasionally they would hold hands under the bar, and Tavish would run his thumbs over Jane's knuckles, savoring the feeling when the other man squeezed just a little tighter. They still danced with women, but it was all just for good fun. Tavish and Jane exchanged playful glances and cheeky smiles across the dance floor.

After a certain number of beers it became acceptable to spend time at the bar with your arm wrapped around your best friend. Jane and Tavish took full advantage, each had an arm around the other, and the sides of their faces were practically pressed together. Maybe they overdid it, if the bartender's expression was any evidence, but they were far too happy to care.

Eventually the hour was too late and the drinks were too many, and the two mercenaries stumbled their way up to their hotel room. Tavish sobered quickly once he stopped drinking, and he ended up dragging the poor stumbling Jane all the way to their room. As soon as the door closed behind them Jane pulled Tavish into a kiss, he was happy to oblige.

If there was one thing Jane loved it was to be kissed, Tavish had noticed that right away. The Soldier really was a romantic under that gruff exterior. His mouth tasted like alcohol, and they both smelled of sweat, but Tavish didn't care. He cherished every bit of Jane he was given.

Jane pulled him further into the room, step by step between kisses, until they hit the bed. Jane tumbled backwards, pulling Tavish down with him. They were laying face to face and laughing, noses just brushing ever so slightly. He leaned down and gave Jane one last kiss, then rolled off to give him the space he guessed Jane might need.

“Tavish...” Jane placed a hand on his leg. “..I want you.”

Tavish was startled, he sat up straight and looked down at Jane.

“Ye... You want what love?”

“Let's have sex Tav. I want it, I want to try it...” Jane was grabbing at him and trying to pull him down for another kiss.

“Jane...” Tavish placed a hand on the man's chest, keeping them firmly apart. Looking into Jane's eyes he saw they were cloudy and half lidded. He was a lot drunker than Tavish had realized.

“Come on.” Jane laughed, and tried to grab onto Tavish again.

“Jane... Janey, we aren't doing that tonight. We talked about it remember?” Jane just shook his head.

“I changed my mind Tav,” Jane bit his lip. “Just do it, it'll feel good...”

“No.” He said as sternly as possible. “You'll regret it tomorrow Jane... and I don't want our first time to be like this.”

Jane's face fell, he looked miserable. Tavish hated that face, even when the man's emotions were being amplified by alcohol. What he'd said was true though, If they had sex now he knew Jane would regret it in the morning. Tavish would have taken advantage, and things between them would never be the same. That wasn't something either of them wanted, regardless of what the inebriated Jane was saying.

“Let's get you out of your day clothes, then we can cuddle a bit before bed, aye?” Jane smiled and nodded, letting Tavish pull of his shirt.

Having sensed that Jane was over his quick bout of lust, Tavish felt comfortable placing light kisses in his collarbone and down his chest. Jane was ticklish, and Tavish loved the laughter the soft kisses could elicit. Tugging off Jane's pants he purposefully trailed his fingers down the back of the man's legs. Jane spasmed and even louder laughter burst forth. Tavish couldn't help but smile at Jane's antics. 

He quickly pulled off his own shirt before sliding onto the bed next to Jane. The mercenary latched onto him immediately, pressing his face into Tavish's neck. 

“I love you Tavish.” Jane murmured, squeezing him a little tighter.

“I love you too Janey,” Tavish pressed a kiss to the top of Jane's head. “Get some sleep.”

He pulled Jane even closer, wrapping his arms around the mercenary. Tavish ran his hands up and down Jane's back until he fell asleep, but or a few minute longer Tavish avoided joining him. He laid there just watching Jane sleep. The man really was adorable, and Tavish loved having a chance to look at him without Jane getting embarrassed and covering his face with his helmet.

Despite the rough start, sharing a bed with Jane was absolutely wonderful, and he had one of the best night's sleep he could remember.

*

Tavish was woken by movement in his arms.

“Jane..?” He mumbled, pushing himself up on one arm. “You ok?”

The man in question had pulled away from him, and was sitting up against the headboard. Glancing at the clock just past him, Tavish noted it was 9am.

“I'm fine.” Jane responded, “Well.... I'm sorry about last nighti mean. I don't know where that came from, and after everything I said in the car...”

“Hey,” Tavish interrupted. “We all do stupid shite when we're drunk, I'm not mad or anything.”

Jane looked down at his hands.

“I'm... pretty embarrassed.” He confessed with a grimace, making Tavish scoot up on the bed to get closer.

“Don't worry about it love.” He slid an arm around Jane's shoulders, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You know that there are... other things we can try before going to the uh... Penetration stuff.” They both flushed, still not used to the idea of two men having sex, but Jane also nodded.

“I guess I never really thought about that... There being other stuff we can do and all.”

“Mmhm. And we don't have to try any of that until you are comfortable either. Whenever you want to start we will take it slow, and we can talk about what's working, and what isn't.”

“This seems like a lot Tavish..” Jane mumbled. “I don't..... I don't want you going out of your way for me.... If you are-”

“Jane, stop.” Tavish grabbed his face, turning Jane to face him. “I'm doing this because I want to... I love you. This is just what you do for people you love...”

“...You are such a girl Tavish.” Jane was smiling, and Tavish chucked a pillow at him for the insult.

*

Returning to RED and BLU, Tavish noticed that Jane was much more comfortable and relaxed. They probably should have had that talk sooner, but they were both new to this relationship, so the occasional mistake was bound to be made.

Down the long stretch of highway Tavish lifted a hand from the wheel, intertwining his fingers with Jane's instead. That's all they really needed in the end, companionship and a light touch. It didn't matter if Jane was ready tomorrow, or never, because they already had each other in the closest way possible. 

Being close to his beloved Jane... That was all he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shmoopy.


End file.
